Boy Hunter
by Fax and Percabeth
Summary: What if Sally had died giving birth to Percy? What if Artemis took him to the hunt? Well, that's what happens in this story. Find out how Percy lives with the hunt, goes to camp, goes on quests, his love live, and more! My take on a Percy's in the Hunt story. Characters may be OOC at time, but I'm trying my best not to! AU
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Artemis POV**

I watched as Sally Jackson died of childbirth.

She was the lover of Poseidon, one of the only lovers of the sea god that was smart. But the demigod inside her must have been too powerful for her to withstand. As I waited from the Iris message I was currently looking through I knew the child was so to come out.

It was a boy.

I would've rather see her die giving birth to a girl rather than a boy that was going to be cocky and selfish while treating women disrespectfully like the rest of his kind.

Then I thought sparked in my head.

The parent of a demigod can't raise their child, but what if another god or goddess did? That wouldn't be going against ancient laws. What if _**I**_ raise this boy to be just and right to women and set an example for his kind?

' _That's crazy!'_ I thought to myself, _'Plus, if I were to raise him, I would have to do it in the hunt. My hunters would never accept that! Unless I show them so advantages that it would give them…'_ He could do their chores, make us dinner, stay up and guard our camp so we can get a good night's sleep, and so much more (after we teach him how to do all of this that is).

But in order to do all of this, I would have to get the child before the doctors do.

Quickly, I changed myself into a 30 year-old women. I teleported myself outside of the hospital that Sally had given birth at. I ran up to the receptionist desk and asked the receptionist how my 'sister' was doing. I had tried to keep up the act of a frantic women wondering how her dear sister was doing.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but Sally Jackson has died giving birth to a baby boy."

"Can I see him? I would at least like to see the little baby that had his mother taken from him and only had his Aunt Arty." Even though I hated being called Arty it was the only other name I could think of besides Artemis.

"Yes, you may see him. I'll show you the way to the nursery."

When we got there, no one else was in the nursery. It was the perfect time to take him. I knew which one was him because it was the only baby that didn't have a name tag on his crib. I quickly grabbed him and teleported away.

 **At the Hunter's Camp**

 **Zoe's POV**

Artemis has been gone for a few hours. She had left saying she had an important call to make and left me in charge till she got back. Well, of course she left me in charge, I am her lieutenant. The younger hunters had started to worry about where she had gone. I told them not to worry. It was Artemis we were talking about. If she met any trouble, especially from a boy, she would kick his ass into next week. They all relaxed after I said that.

Just then a flash of light exploded in front of my eyes. I had seen it before and knew just what it was. Artemis was back. But something was different.

She had a baby in her hands.

It was a boy.

I glared at the baby in her hands. No matter what age, males are all the same. I have yet to meet one good one. And that's saying a lot.

"Lady Artemis may I ask what that _thing_ in your hands is?" I questioned her trying to sound as respectful as I could.

"This Zoe is Perseus Jackson. He is a demigod son of Poseidon. His mother died giving birth to him so I decided that we could do a little experiment with him."

A son of Poseidon! But I thought the Big Three had made and oath to not sire anymore demigod children. I would have though Zeus would break the oath first*. I guess I was wrong.

"What's this experiment my lady?"

"Were going to see if we can raise this boy to be kind, just, selfless, and respectful. On top of that, we will teach him responsibility by making him do all your chores, make dinner, stay up for the night watch, and much more. When he is old enough that is."

I started smirking to myself. Artemis wants to keep the boy and teach him to be good in multiple ways. That was fine by me. But what I was really excited about was him doing the things like chores in a few years. He would be like our own personal slave.

"You know my lady; this experiment doesn't sound too bad. Would you like me to tell the rest of the hunters?"

"Yes, the sooner they know the sooner we can start mapping out his life for the next couple of years that he spends with us."

I quickly ran down to the center of the camp where all of our tents were. I went into each tent telling the hunter/hunters in them to meet up in the center of camp in 5 minutes. When everyone arrived I finally told them the news.

There were some pretty diverse reactions. My favorite was one of my best friends in the hunt, Phoebe.

She had said, "All the things we could do to him. For a greater cause too! I wonder if Artemis would need us to teach him what it feels like to be tortured. Or if he needs to know how it feels to have his life like a living hell." There was a huge, evil grin slapped on her face. It was almost like mine when I saw the excitement in everyone's eyes at there so-to-be slave.

Then a question was heard above the others. One that was soon to be heard again and again, I just didn't know at the time.

"What is his name?"

"His name is Perseus Jackson."

 **Author's Note**

 **Hi everybody! I haven't written anything on fanfiction for so long! I haven't had any ideas for my Riley Westla Goddess of Time story so I decided to make a new one. I love reading and rereading stories about Percy joining the hunt. So I decided to do my own take on it. One were Percy has only lived with the hunt so he doesn't have anything that is like super depressing about his past; like the one in Pluto's Daughter 11's Son of Vesta (even though I love it!) I wanted the only depressing part (so far?:P) to be his mother dying, which he wouldn't even know in this story that makes it less sad. Anyways, who do you want Percy to end up with? BTW the *= No one knows that Thalia is alive besides Zeus yet. PERCY IS NOT GOING TO BE TORTURED! THE HUNT THINKS HE WILL TURN OUT LIKE EVERY OTHER MAN BUT HE WONT SO THE HUNT WONT TORTURE HIM BUT LOVE HIM LIKE A BROTHER INSTEAD!**

 **Choices:**

 **Zoe**

 **Annabeth**

 **Thalia**

 **Bianca (she'll be in this story)**

 **Or other**

 **FLAME ON!**


	2. The search and an attack

**Disclaimer: I don't anyone in the PJO or HOO. I only own the plot. And Megan.**

 **Poseidon's POV**

As I sat in my underwater castle I only did one thing.

Cry like a baby.

Sally Jackson, a queen among women, had died to give birth to my son. MY son. Except, he was lost. Missing. Gone. And I had no idea where he went.

All I wanted to do was cry. I wanted Sally to be alive. I wanted my newborn son to be okay. In Sally's arms, on a hospital bed, sleeping. And I would go to visit them. Before I wasn't allowed to see him anymore. Just once, I wanted to hold him.

But now I couldn't.

I needed to stop crying.

It's time I take action. Do something to help find my missing son.

But how?

If I left, someone would notice. I mean, I have a wife and a son living with me. The would tell someone and before you know it, I would be found and have to tell my brothers that I had broken the oath.

Then it came to me.

I needed some one to look for me. Someone no would suspect to be looking for a son of Poseidon. Someone who hates my guts.

Athena.

 **Athena's temple on Olympus**

 **Athena's POV**

"No." I said to a begging Poseidon.

A few minutes ago he came into my temple asking for help. I knew he was going to ask something I didn't want to do almost immediately.

"Please Athena. He will be the child of the prophecy if someone finds him before we do he could be turned against us." Hmm. He was right. I order to protect Olympus, someone would have to find the sea spawn.

"Fine I'll do it. But when I find him you will not be allowed to see him. He must be trained and you would only make him dumber than he probably is."

"Deal. Thank you Athena." And with that he disappeared.

 **1 year later**

 **Athena's POV**

I give up!

I have searched the whole USA for the child but he is nowhere. Maybe he's dead. **(Remember that the hunt is always on the move usually doesn't allow boys to join)**

It doesn't matter. If he's not in the US then he's not a threat to us. Plus, I think Zeus has sired a child. One named Thalia. She may be the child of the prophecy.

My quest for the son of Poseidon is over. And if Poseidon wants me to keep searching, then I'll pretend I am.

But I have no hope for finding the missing or dead son of Poseidon.

 **4 Years Later**

 **Percy's POV**

I got up at 8:00 A.M., which was after everyone else. I've been living the the hunters for 5 years. Artemis (I secretly call her Mommy) told me all about Greek Mythology and my parents.

Apparently my mother had died giving birth to me and my dad is the greek god Poseidon. I still don't know how to pronounce his name correctly.

At least that's what Phoebe says.

Phoebe has been like my big sister. She takes care of me when Mommy isn't around. I can pronounce words like 'rest' and 'hunters' without much of a lisp thanks to her. In fact all of the hunters treat me like family.

Except Zoe that is.

She still gives my the 'hot shoulder.' Or is it the 'cold shoulder?' I can't remember.

Anyways, everyday one or more of my sisters (That's what I like to call the hunters) help me do chores. I get ine chore a day. Together, we get them done quick and have fun doing it.

Today was different, though.

Today, I was doing my daily chore with Phoebe and Megan. We were sharpening arrows. Then, all of a sudden, there was a russtle in the bushes. I was the first to hear it.

"Phoebe, Megan, whash-what's that?"

"Perce, I need you to stay quiet and still. Can you do that?" Phoebe whispered to me.

I nodded my head.

Then, a huge black creature, it kind of looked like a hound, jumped out of the bushes and launched its self on Megan.

"Oh shit! It's a hellhound!"

Phoebe then quickly shot the beast and it turned into golden dust.

I was shaking with fear. There were what looked like claw marks on Megan's arms.

"Oh gods that was scary! Thanks Phoebe! If you hadn't shot that hellhound, I'd probably be in hell!"

I started singing the LaLaLa song after Megan's bad language.

"Don't mention it. Let's get you some ambrosia or nectar for your arms. And watch your language around the little one." Phoebe whispered the last part.

"Sorry." Megan whispered back. I could only barely hear them when they whispered to each other.

We'd abandon the arrows and hurried to camp to tell mommy about the heckhound and to get Megan stuff for her arm.

"You're saying a hellhound attacked you while you were doing your chores?" Zoe was glaring at me as we told her and Mommy.

"Yeah. We heard rustling in the bushes when this this hellhound came out of no where and attacked Megan. Then I shot it with one of the arrows we were sharpening. I took Megan to the infirmary to get her arms treated since the hellhound had clawed at them." Phoebe explained to Mommy.

"Percy, how did this experience make you feel?" Mommy asked me.

I wasn't going to lie "It scared me."

Mommy nodded. "Phoebe, may Zoe and I speak to you?"

 **Author's Note**

 **I'm sorry for taking so long! My computer has been broken and I wrote half from my phone and the other half after my computer was fixed. I hope so like the story so far. I try to make each chapter around 1,000 words. This one is 969 words without the author's note which is pretty good for me. And 12 reviews! That more than I got in _months_ on my other story. Thank you guys so much. Here are the standings so far for the pairing**

 **Annabeth: 3**

 **Zoe: 3**

 **Bianca: 2**

 **Thalia:2**

 **No one: 1**

 **Keep reviewing on who you want Percy to be with.**

 **FLAME ON!**


	3. A New Friend

**Percy's POV**

I hated the fact that Mommy just left me here, to talk with her hunters. Like there was something that I didn't or wasn't suppose to know. I want to prove to them that I am just as worthy as them to be included in there talks.

As they walked to Mommy's tent, I quietly followed them. I heard them talking. Something about me being prepared for a prophecy or something. Then I heard Zoe say, "He's a boy so he's a bastard. He can go die for all I care."

That's when I cracked.

"Well if I'm a bastward than your a... a BITCH!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Silence followed. Was it something I said? Did I say one of those words Mommy said were for grown up? If I did, then, Uh oh.

"Perseus Jackson what did I tell you about saying grown up words?"

Yep, I said one of those grown up words that I wasn't suppose to. I'm in, as the hunters would say, the dog house. "To not say them."

"And what did you do?"

"I said them."

"Why?"

"Because Zoe is one! She is mean and rude and for some we- reason hates me. I don't know why! I mewean, I've tried to be nice but she always pushes me away and calls me useless and worthless and that I am nothing but an arrogant boy." I said with rage evident in my voice. Hasn't Zoe heard what goes around comes around? She is mean to me so I am mean to her.

Mommy turned to face Zoe. "Is this true?"

"Yes," Zoe answered without hesitation. "He's a boy. The hunters are about destroying and showing boys who's in charge. And as long as this boy is with us, the hunters have no meaning."

"Fine, then I'll run away and leave you alone." With that I ran out of the camp.

888

I sat by a tree and cried. Why did Zoe hate me so much?

Then I heard another crying sound. One that sounded that it was coming from someone younger. I went over to were it was coming from.

In the middle of a clearing was a little Latino boy crying. "Are you okay?"

"No. My mother died and it is all my fault. There is nothing I can do about it. I'm nothing but a failure in life." I was horrified. A little boy, who looked about four, could not kill someone of purpose. It just wasn't right.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Leo." **(I know this isn't suppose to happed yet but whatever)**

"I'm Percy. What happened to your mother?"

"She died in a fire I caused. I don't know how it just happened. And I'm to blame for it. I'm the worst son ever to exist." He said depressed. I don't believe he caused the fire though.

"Is that all that happened?" I asked, wanting to get full detail on the situation.

"No, this lady talked to me before. She scared me. I didn't want to believe anything that she said. But then again, how couldn't I. Everything was so scary that it seemed possible to happen." Leo told me.

"Did you ever consider that she was the one to start the fire? That she was the one to kill your mother, the one to end your happiness and try to bring you down. Everything happens for a reason. What happened to your mother happened for a reason. In the future, what ever happened today or last week or whenever, you will need to learn from it to continue on in life." Everything I said right there, I learned from Mommy when she told me about my birth mother.

"Your right. I shouldn't dwell on the past. My future is ahead and I need to live it too the fullest. Thank you Percy." Leo said with a shinning brightness in his eyes.

"Your welcome Leo. Talking to you makes me realize I need to return to my family too. I hope to see you again."

"Me too. Some day, I'll see you again. But for now, I got to go back to my foster home. I can't run away from my problems anymore." And with that, we parted ways. I made my way back to my family, as Leo went away to his new one.

 **Zoe's POV**

I'm going to die.

Artemis is furious with me. I don't get it! I hate the boy and Artemis knows I do. I would ripe his head off if I could. So when he said he was going to leave, I was thankful that he was gone. The hunt would go back to normal. But Artemis thought differently.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU. WE COULD'VE MADE A FINALLY DECENT MAN. YOU'VE BASICALLY RUINED HIM. HE WAS RIGHT YOU ARE A BITCH!" If you thought Artemis said that, you are wrong. Phoebe did.

"Why are you taking his side. He's a boy!"

"Yeah but at least I know all boy's aren't bad and I'm not as thick-headed as you!"

"ZOE, PHOEBE, BE QUIET! I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH YOU'RE MAD AT EACH OTHER JUST SHUT UP!" Artemis yelled angrily at us. Why was everyone against me? I was just trying to show the true meaning of the hunters. Has everyone one forgotten what the hunters stood for.

But my lady is mad at me and that is never a good thing. Sometimes I guess family comes before pride as I saw through the emotionless mask Artemis put on. "I'm sorry Artemis, but I just can't stand boy's after what _HE_ did to me." I said through gritted teeth. "I'll try to be nicer when he comes back."

" _IF_ he comes back." Phoebe said with a sassy tone.

"I know he will. He is still a boy. They can't do anything without us anyways."

And what do you know, I was right, as I saw the small little form of the familiar 5 year old Percy Jackson.

 **Author's Note**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! You don't know how much they mean to me. Anyways, here's the roster for who Percy's going to be with:**

 **Zoe: 13**

 **Annabeth: 12**

 **Thalia: 7**

 **Bianca: 6**

 **Piper: 1**

 **None: 1**

 **Harem: 1**

 **FLAME ON!**


	4. Reuion and Meeting People

p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"strongPercy's POV/strong/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""PERCY! YOUR BACK!"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"I was crushed in a giant hug by Phoebe. Her hug's too tight! I can barely breathe!/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Can... you... please... let... go... of... mwe." I panted out. Phoebe released me but still made sure that I was right in front of her so she could 'keep an eye' on me. Is it just me or does that sound kinda disgusting?/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Zoe, I believe you have something to say to Percy." Mommy said in a strict-like tone./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""I'm sorry for calling you a bastard and being a bi-"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Zoe!"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Bad person." Zoe said in a huffy tone. I think she half meant it./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have reacted that way. It was rude and as you would probably say, maleish." I told her. Mommy always told me never get angry at a women/girl. It was never the smart thing to do. I wonder why. Oh wait. They're the hunters./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"strongLINE BREAK OF SHORT REUNION. PERCY SAYS SOWWY FOR THAT./strong/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"strong2 Years Later/strong/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"strongPercy Age 7/strong/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"I walked around the woods, holding my breath. Mom told me that I could go for a walk, but I kept hearing what sounded like screaming./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"I was about 2 hours and 6 miles away from where we camped because I ran from a wild hellhound that was after me. After running for so long, I found a tree that I climbed and jumped of and killed the hellhound, but I was already a long way from where we camped. Now, I was trying to find out were the noises were coming from./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"As I kept going, the screams got louder. In the hunt, I was taught how to identify the different sounds that animals/people make. It sound like there was a satyr, one boy, and two girls. One of the screams sounded bleaty, if that's a word, one low pitched, and the other two high pitched but one of the two a little lower than the other so one of the girls were older./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"I kept going in the direction of the screams./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"The sky was starting to darkened, and I knew I should've been heading home. But I didn't. Someone/ones needed my help and it would be wrong to just ignore them./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"I entered a clearing and I saw them./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"There were hellhounds, The Furies, and a Cyclopes fighting a girl with black hair and electric blue eyes. She looked to be about 12. A satyr was leading a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes and a girl with blonde princess like curls and stormy like gray eyes. I quickly identified the probably demigods parent. Zeus, Hermes and Athena./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"I took the bow Mom made me take just in case and loaded it with an arrow. Then I drew the string back and aimed at one of the Furies that was sneaking up behind the girl. I let go of the string and the arrow hit the Fury, making her explode into a cloud of golden dust./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"The girl with blonde hair saw me. Her eyes brighten as she realize I was helping her friend. She was then quickly dragged forward and out of my line of vision. I resumed my task of picking off the monsters one by one, until I ran out of arrows. Then I rushed into battle with the knife I always kept with me, and slashed more hellhounds, that seemed to be multiplying./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Go ahead to your friends!" I yelled at the black haired girl. "I'll hold these guys off."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""I can't leave you here. Wait, who even are you!"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""My names Percy Jackson."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Suddenly, the Cyclopes stopped advancing. "STOP!" It yelled. All the monsters froze in place. "I want one. This one. He special." The Cyclopes reached down and was about to pick me up when a bronze knife nailed him the head, and disappeared into a cloud of golden dust./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Black haired girl picked up the knife while all the monsters were frozen in shock, for there leader was dead. In fact, the Furies had died a while ago, so it was only the hellhounds and Cyclopes fighting. Now, the hellhounds were left. Knowing they would lose, the hellhounds disappeared into the shadows./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Annabeth was that you!" The black haired girl asked./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Yes Thalia. I wasn't just going to leave you there to die. Even if you did have a little help." She said looking in my direction./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"So the black haired girl was named Thalia, blonde girl was Annabeth, and I still don't know the other two boys names./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""His name is Percy Jackson. At least that's what he told me." Thalia told her, neither taking their eyes off of me./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""That's true. Where are you other companions? Did they go on ahead without you?" I asked, wondering they were wasting there time looking at me. Plus, Annabeth was scaring me. She may look the same age as me but her eyes seem to be analyzing my every move./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""I told Luke and Grover to go ahead. I wanted to come back and help you and Thalia. Are you going to Camp Half-Blood too?"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Camp Half-Blood? What's that?" I asked. I only know of one camp. The hunters camp./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""It's a refuge for half-bloods like us. It's the one place demigods are safe."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Then it came to me./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"I remember a few months ago, the hunters found a group of demigods going to Camp Half-Blood and offered the two girls in the group a chance to be in the hunt. I had to wait in my tent until they decided what they were going to do. Both girls said no and then they left. These must be the same girls!/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""It's not the only place. There's the hunt too." I said, making sure I was correct with my assumption./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""We ran into them and they offered us to join. But we could never leave Luke behind. He's family."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"I smiled. "Well I must be going now. Maybe I will see you again someday."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Your not going to Camp Half-Blood?" Thalia said worryingly./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Nope. I got my own refuge." And with that I made my way back to the hunt, hoping I wouldn't get home too late./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"strongAuthor's Note/strong/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"strongI'm going to Hilton Head tomorrow! So I decided to update before I leave so I wont make you wait too long. This is your last chance to decide who you want Percy to be with. You have to chose between the top four so I wont be getting votes on couples that would need a lot to win. No offense to the people who don't like the top three but this the easist thing to do so I can start getting ideas./strong/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"strongAnnabeth: 24/strong/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"strongZoe: 18/strong/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"strongBianca: 8/strong/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"strongThalia: 8/strongstrong /strong/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"strongFLAME ON!/strong/p 


	5. Happy Birthday, Sad School

**5 More Years Later**

 **Percy's POV**

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Percy, Happy Birthday to you!" All of my 'sisters' sang in unison. Today was August 18th, A.K.A. my birthday.

Mom said that she had something big to tell me. She said that it would, change me forever. Imagine that being said by the Wizard of Oz. Harper, one of the hunters, told me he had a very loud and powerful voice. At least, the guy that played him in the musical she saw did.

I blew out the candles of a blue iced cake that Mom had conjured up for this very moment. I've always liked the color blue. Probably because it's the color of the ocean when it's clear. I love the ocean.

Just then, Mom came up to me. "Percy, are you ready to find out what the big surprise is?" Mom asked me with an evil glint in her eyes. It was a very tiny one, but it was still there.

"Yeessss?" I said hesitating and questioning.

"Your going to be going to a boarding school called Yancy Academy this year."

I gapped at her like a fish.

School? Why? If it were to recruit hunters, a girl would be better.

"Why?"

"Well you see Percy, the hunter never age. The reason you do, is because you are male. If I were to send you to school, you would have to age through out the year or people could get suspicious. I want you to find girls that could be potential hunters, once you do, Iris Message me and I can send one of girl to come and retrieve her."

I thought about it in my head. I guess I'll have to 'take one for the team.' As they say, there's no I in team. But the wise words of Zoe Nightshade say, 'Yeah, and there's no u either.'

"Fine, I'll do it." I said giving in.

"You didn't have a choice." I turned around to see, you guessed it, Zoe right behind us.

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Stop being so childish. You make me want to vomit." she said sarcastically with a hint of laughter in her tone. I couldn't help but smile.

"Just because your an elder to me doesn't mean you have to act like one." If looks could kill, I would've been killed, reborn, then killed again.

"Sorry, sorry! I take it back. Just stop looking at me like that. It's like your trying to kill my soul." I said waving my hands in front of my eyes.

"Maybe because I am. You've been a very bad boy Percy Jackson. Watch your back. The gods don't like you." She made her voice really low so it sounded like a creepy murderer was after me.

"Enough you two. This is a birthday party. That means, no scaring the birthday boy and party more." Phoebe said with two plates of cake in her hand. "Have some cake."

She gave each of us one plate and walked off to were the rest of the hunters were dancing to a radio that Mom had also summoned for the party.

Speaking of Mom, she must've walked off as soon as Zoe and I started our exchange.

That reminds me, school. I've heard bad things about from the other hunters. Rude and obnoxious boys, girls that only care about themselves, evil teachers, I could go on forever about the horrors of school. But the worst I've heard was, the bullies.

They call you bad names, beat you up, talk about you behind your back, start rumors, and try to make your life a living hell in general.

The worst is when a boy bullies a girl because they think they are more superior to them. That happened to Maddie, she joined the hunters because of bullies and abuse.

"Come on, lets go join the other hunters." Zoe said bring me out of my train of thoughts. I almost forgot she was there. Curse you ADHD.

I smiled and nodded. We made our way to the 'dance floor' and joined the rest of the hunters.

 **I am a line break named Afew Days Layter**

"- and you'll need these notebooks, some No. 2 pencils, lead pencils, these binders, and some highlighters. The rest is provided at the school." If you couldn't tell, school starts tomorrow. Mom was getting me all ready with all the supplies I needed.

For the past few days, I've been finding information on Yancy and apparently, it's a school for trouble kids. I swear Zoe choose the school.

Mom then put all the stuff in my hands and told me to hold onto them until tomorrow. I nodded my head with a slight, 'uh huh' and made my way to my tent. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

 **Afew Days Layter is very short**

I stood in front of a huge dorm building, with all my stuff in hand. In my pocket was a small bag of drachmas just in case I need to do an emergency IM or I find some potential hunters.

Earlier today I had said goodbye to all the hunters. This was the first time I was going to be away from the hunters for a long period of time. It made me sad. I don't like being away from my family for too long.

I made my way towards the dorm building and looked for my room. Mom had given me a paper sent from the school that had my locker, dorm room, and roommate. My roommates name seemed very familiar but I couldn't but my finger on it. His name was Grover Underwood.

I finally found my room and unlocked it with a key I was sent. The room had blue walls with a big window between two white beds. There was a dresser with two sides, one for each person. Some shelves were hung on the walls for personal items, but I didn't have any that I wanted to showcase, at least. For example, my bow. That would not be a good idea.

Just as I was putting the last of my things away, two very familiar people opened the door.

 **Author's Note**

 **I'M SO SO SO SORRY TO HAVE KEPT YOU WAITING FOR SO LONG! I got sick and cheer started and school is starting soon so I've been trying to find some time update this story. I got home from my second vacation about a week ago, so I planned to start this chapter ASAP. I started on August 18th, as you can tell from the beginning to, because I wanted a chapter to celebrate his birthday, but I had to leave because I was going out to see a movie and hang out with my friends.**

 **As for who Percy will date, I came up with an idea that would make everyone at least semi happy.**

 **So most people don't have just one boy/girlfriend right? So, Percy will date Annabeth during what would be the first series timeline, and Zoe for what would be the second series timeline. I have it all planned out so you all get your daily dose of Percabeth or Perzoe.**

 **Shout out to Silo666 for being my 100th reviewer! Everyone who has reviewed has made my dreams come true. Thank you all so much! :)**

 **Question of the Chapter: Who is your favorite PJO character (Can not have been introduced in HoO)**

 **FLAME ON!**


	6. Old and New faces

**Percy's POV**

It was Grover the satyr, and someone I almost didn't recognized.

Leo Valdez. The boy in the woods from when I was five. I barely recognized him, but one look at his hair and I realized who it was.

"And this is my room incase you ever need me..." and the fact Grover said that.

They both looked at me. "Hi! I'm your new roommate. Percy Jackson." I stuck out my hand for Grover to shake it.

"I'm Grover Underwood... and this is Leo Valdez."

"Nice to meet you two. I'm just going to... um... take a tour of the school." I hastily left the room before they both started asking me questions. I could tell from theblook in their eyes they recognized me.

I ran to the office building to grab my schedule. And to escape the awkward upcoming conversation. Sooner or later I will have to talk to the both of them.

Finally, I arrived at the office and walked up to the front desk, obviously belonging to the secretary. A golden name tag that said: Mrs. Sullivan laid on the desk and a laptop. There was lady behind the desk that had on a white dress with a black sweater-jacket over it. She wore a green scarf with the outfit and had blonde hair but looked to be about 60.

I walked up to the desk. "Hi could have my schedule? My names Percy Jackson."

She looked up at me and smiled, then typed a few things on the computer. "I'm sorry there is no Percy Jackson. There is a Perseus Jackson though."

"That's me."

"Well then let me just print this out for you." She then printed my schedule from the computer and handed it to me. "Remember if you have any problems, you can always see me and one of the guidance counselors."

"Thanks, have a nice day." Then I walked out of the building.

Mrs. Sullivan seemed nice. I hope all my teachers are as nice as her...

Who am I kidding! According to the hunters, all teachers want to eat out your soup, well, at least the male ones.

Looking at my schedule, I began to walk around the campus. Yancy Academy sure is a big school. Maybe because it's for the troubled rich...

Then, a question popped into my head. Out of all the schools, why did Artemis send me to this one. I mean, I might have better luck looking for huntresses at a public school...

Oh.

I get it.

Public schools are filled with boys that girls could get 'very attracted' to. But, at a school with snobby, rich, repulsive, troubled boys, girls who are hunter worthy would be tough enough to stand up to them and gladly leave them behind for the rewarding life of a huntress.

"What the hell are you talking about." A voice came from behind me.

Uh oh.

Did I say all of that out loud?

"Well, are ya going to give me an answear." I turned around breaking from my frozen state to come face to face with a huge boy, but I could tell he was the same age as me.

"I don't know what _your_ talking because I havn't said a thing." Smirking, I turned around and started to continue walking.

"Oh no, you don't. No one here disobeys Matt Sloan." He grabbed me by the back of my shirt and lifted me up into the air.

Normally, I would just kick my leg back to his private spot or grab his head and do a flip over him to free myself, but that could blow my cover as a new, polite kid. And I could possibly get a bad violent reputation if anyone heres how I 'beat up' one of the biggest and strongest kids a school.

"Now talk, you son of a bit-"

"Oh Matt! Need a little help with that!" A girly voice yelled. Well, I shouldn't say girly. More like a girl whi's voice has been morphed with a chipmunk. Like from the movie, Alvin and the Chipmunks Amanda, one of our newest hunter, was telling me about. Or, with a screetching bird...

"Nancy, it's great to hear your voice. This lil' punk was saying some random shit about us boys being repulsive snooby and some other bullshit on how girls wouldn't go for me." I mentalily slapped myself on my forehead. Idoit boys. I see why the hunters hate them.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to make you pay for that won't we."

"Not a chance." While Matt was talking to Nancy, he had subconsiously lossened his grip. I managed to pull my shirt away from his hands and ran towards my dorm building, laughing the whole way.

So you know about the whole 'Why Artemis sent me to Yancy' speech? Well, forget it. Because according to the way Nancy was, the girls here are bad. And definetly not huntress worthy.

I finally made it to my dorm, but when I got to my room, I realized one thing.

Grover Underwood was my roommate.

Oh gods the talk we could have.

Taking a deep breathe, I slowly opened the door.

Both Grover and Leo were still in my room from before, sitting on the floor, having a quiet conversation.

"So what happened again?"

"So I had lost my Mom and I was being blamed for it when..." Leo caught sight of me and stopped talking. He started rapidly taping his foot against the floor.

"Uh... Hi?" The tension in the room was so thick, I chainsaw couldn't cut through it.

"I still remeber your words." Leo bursted out.

"It's pretty hard to forget them. As an even little kid back then, your words have stuck with me. I continantly remind myself of them. They've kept me going. Even when everyone said it was my fault when I went to my Aunt Rosa's, I remebered how you said it could've been the creepy lady's fault."

I felt myself tear up on the inside. Back then, I barely understood the impact my words could have on someone, but now I do.

"And I also have to thank you. You saved me when you were seven. _Seven._ I was in charge of the demigods I was sent to go after, but you were the one who saved us. Who knows what could've happened if you hadn't shown up."

"I'm glad I did too, Grover. And for you Leo. I was taught by great people great things and I loves to had shared them with you."

"Now that we got all that reuniony stuuf outta the way, why don't we order a pizza. We got a lot of catchin' up to do!" Leo was practically bouncing on the floor were he was sitting.

"Wait I got one more question for Percy. Were did you even come from. Like why were you even in the woods and who are these great people-"

I pretend like I didn't hear Grover. "Here I'll go get us one." And for thr second time that say, I races out of the room.

 **Author's Note**

 **Hi...**

 **Well I'm back and feeling really bad for not updating! And this update is horrible because I had to do it on my phone since my computer is broken.**

 **Anyways, I need your guys help to decide a schedule. So tell me in the reviews what your perfered chapter length is (Ex: 1,000 words) The reasonable lenght of time you like each chapter published (Ex: Once a week) Or if you have you own put in (Ex: How ever long it takes to get to _ words)**

 **And then, I got a Thalia problem. What do you guys think I should do with her. I was thinking maybe let her be seventeen like she's suppose to be but have nothing happen on her sixteenth birthday because she wasn't the prophecy child. Or make something happen so she's still a tree. But I could really use some help on that.**

 **Also, do you want me to answer reviews in my Author's Note or PM my response.**

 **And yes, I did put Nancy and Matt in for a reason. You'll see next chapter.**

 **Okay, I don't think I have anything else I need to say. Reviews are appreciated.**

 **And in the wise words of Leo,**

 **FLAME ON!**


End file.
